The Flesh Eating Nightmare.
Five year old Elyse laid silently in her bed trying to sleep.Her hair was short and light brown,eyes were wide and bright green,her skin was pale.She knew it was well past her bedtime,and yet she could not sleep.Everyone else in the house was sleeping,but not her.In the pit of her stomach was a bad feeling.Her eyes scanned her room,as her small hands held tightly to her blanket.As she looked around the room,she noticed her closet door was open.Staring into it all she saw was darkness.Suddenly she began to get dizzy and felt as if she were falling.Quickly she closed her eyes until the sensation went away.Once she opened her eyes she found herself in a strange place,not her room.The walls were rotted away and burned.Instead of laying in her bed she was laying on a tattered blanket ontop of hay on the floor.And she was no longer in her pajamas,but in a raggy old dress like a pilgrims dress..Though she could not see herself she knew she looked differant.She could tell her hair ws longer,and blonde,and her eyes were now blue.And her pale skin was now a slight tan.Elyse was oddly not frightened.Something compelled Elyse to get off of the floor and look around.She was not in a house exactly but more of a one bedroom rustic cabin.All the walls burned.The rest of the house consisted of another make shift bed and a kitchen.In the kitchen there was a fair haired lady in a worn out old fashioned dress cooking at the stove.Sitting at the table was a dark mysterious man in old clothes."Good morning."He said with out even looking up at her.Elyse sat down at the table.Though she knew not where she was,she felt as if she had been there before.>No it was not afeeling,but a memory.She knew she had been here before.The woman gave Elyse a bowl of soup,and simply said "Eat." As she took a bite of the soup,she imediatly spat it out in disgust.It tasted awfull.Looking down she saw in horror why.The broth was blood,the meat was human eyes,tongues,and other hunks of flesh.She screamed in terror,and jumped to her feet,Quickly she ran out of the house and was greeted by an even more gruesome sight.The streets were flooded with blood and decaying body parts.Every was a simple rustic cabin in this village and was burned or still on fire.The village itself was surrounded by black trees,and the trees surrounded by a ring of fire. Elyse horrified and disgusted tried to fight her way through the bodies to find a way out.She could see a path in the distance.A path far too small for a grown up to fit through.As she fought her way through the bodies they came to life and began to grab her,They were clearly dead,yet alive.She began to fight claw and even bite her way through the sea of bodies.During her struggle she saw the towns people collecting some of the bodies complaining this was all they had to eat.One looked at her and said "What is she doing here?She is the only one who escaped!How did she return?".Terrified by this remark she continued to fight.She realized why the people were clearing awaythe bodies,though to no avail.They were in the way of the only path out.At last she reached the path and crawled through the thorny tress and bushes then started to run.At the end of the path was an old rusty iron gate.She opened the gate with trembling hands,and was blinded by a white light.Once her sight came back she found herself laying in her own bed in her room.The taste of flesh and blood still fresh in her mouth.Though she was now safe at home,she felt as if someone or something else had followed her home as well.She was confused by what she had seen,but even more confused at how familiar it all seemed.